El Espadachin Negro y La Princesa Oscura
by Meiou Haou
Summary: Un nuevo juego virtual ha sido lanzando, Sword Art Online, mejor conocido como SAO, un juego creado por Kayaba Akihiko. 10,000 jugadores fueron atrapados dentro de este juego de la muerte, su unica salida es terminar el juego pasando los 100 pisos. Mira como Kirito avanza a traves de los 100 pisos junto a su amiga, Kuroyukihime y sus nuevos amigos que conocera en el camino.
1. Capitulo 1

**Aqui les traigo de regreso este Fic, hace tiempo lo borre por que pensaba que no volveria a subir capitulos, pero ahora esta de regreso.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 – El Juego de la Muerte

**En el 2022, la humanidad por fin creo un ambiente virtual completo. ****Sword Art Online.**

_¡Es hora del MMO Stream semanal, Sword Art Online. __El que estaba delante de la fila estuvo tres días esperando su lanzamiento. Increíble! Esto es lo que un verdadero Gamer haría. _

_Hoy estaremos informando sobre el lanzamiento internacional del juego Sword Art Online, mejor conocido como SAO. Ningún Software NerverGear diseñado hasta ahora ha aprovechado al máximo el hardware._

_Pero SAO fue desarrollado por el creador del NerveGear, Kayaba Akihiko, es un MMO de realidad virtual muy esperado. Los Beta Testers dijeron que fue increíble._

"Aun no entiendo tu interés por los juegos, Oni-Chan, eres bueno en Kendo, porque no lo sigues practicando" dice una chica. De 14 años, de pelo negro corto de ojos grises, posee un tez blanco-pálido muy lindo, a pesar de su edad, tiene una figura muy desarrollada, lo más destacado serían sus pechos Copa-C. Ella es Kirigaya Suguha "Recuerdas el problema que tuve con el abuelo, además le podemos echar la culpa a mama, por ella me convertí en un programador, gracias a ella adoro las computadoras, así como los juegos" dijo un chico. De 14 años con una media sonrisa.

De pelo negro corto de ojos negros, posee un rostro algo femenino, pero muy elegante. Él es Kirigaya Kazuto "Ah! Jamás los entenderé a ti y a mama, bueno debo irme porque tengo práctica en un rato, no te desveles con ese juego, nos vemos Oni-Chan" decía Suguha. Ella salió de la habitación de rápidamente "Suerte Sugu!" grito Kazuto sonriendo "_Me siento algo mal por ella, por mi culpa tiene que practicar el Kendo arduamente, mi abuelo es demasiado exigente_" pensaba Kazuto con tristeza.

Kazuto se puso sobre su cabeza el NerveGear, el rápidamente se acuesta sobre su cama y prende el NerveGear "Link Start!" exclama Kazuto. En un instante el NerveGear introdujo a Kazuto al mundo virtual, pasando por un túnel de varios colores. Automáticamente el lenguaje del juego se introdujo, así como su ID y Contraseña "Pronto estaré ahí" dijo Kazuto con una sonrisa de felicidad.

**[Creación de Personaje] [Datos del Beta siguen disponibles. Desea Usarlos?] **

**[Nombre de Personajes – Kirito] [Yes] [No]**

**[Bonus del Beta] - [Tiene acceso al uso de su Equipo utilizado en el Beta]**

"_Sera mejor mantener el equipo en el inventario, si lo uso de una vez sabrán de inmediato que soy un Beta Tester_" pensó Kazuto mientras aceptaba su nombre y el bonus del beta.

**Welcome to Sword Art Online…**

En un gran destello de colores, Kazuto, mejor conocido como Kirito apareció en una plaza. Su avatar es un joven de unos 18 años, de pelo negro largo rebelde pero ordenado, de ojos negros, viste una playera azul de manga larga con un protector café sobre su pecho, un pantalón café, cinturón gris, botas grises y guantes cafés, en su espalda esta una espada de novato, la [Sword Rookie] "Estoy de vuelta en este mundo" dice Kirito sonriendo. Segundos después, Kirito recibió un mensaje, el rápidamente oprimió la opción para verlo.

_[Kuroyukihime] Kirito, me alegro que hayas entrado rápidamente, necesito hacer algunas cosas, dentro de poco te alcanzo. Con cariño Hime_

"Parece que tú tampoco tardaste en entrar Hime, supongo que Argo igual se habrá conectado" dijo Kirito. El empezó a correr dentro del [Pueblo de los Comienzos], el corría a toda velocidad por las calles, encontrándose gran cantidad de jugadores y NPC vendedores "Hey! Tú!" un grito se escuchó detrás de Kirito, el voltea para encontrar el origen del grito.

Un joven de 20 años, de largo pelo rojo, de ojos cafés, posee una pequeña barba, viste una playera de manga larga blanca con un protector café sobre su pecho, pantalón negro, botas negras, cinturón café, guantes cafés, en su espalda estaba la [Dagger Rookie] "Yo?" pregunto Kirito observando al joven pelirrojo "Uf! Por fin te alcance" dice el pelirrojo tomando un poco de aire.

"Te mueves como si hubieras estado aquí antes, estuviste en el Beta Test no es así?" preguntó el joven pelirrojo "S… Si" responde Kirito "Hoy es mi primera vez aquí, por favor enséñame lo básico" pido el joven pelirrojo juntando su manos "Mi nombre es Klein, un gusto conocerte" dijo el joven pelirrojo "Soy Kirito, un gusto conocerte" decía Kirito con una sonrisa "Si quieres aprender, debemos ir al [Campo Oeste] a las afueras del pueblo" dice Kirito.

_**Piso 1. Pueblo de los Comienzos, Campo Oeste…**_

Un jabalí de color azul envistió a Klein dándole justo en la entrepierna "Ah!" exclamo Klein sujetándose su entrepierna mientras giraba por el suelo "No estés jugando, no sientes ningún dolor" dice Kirito observando a Klein "Oh! Es verdad" dijo Klein sorprendido "Ja! Ja! Ja!" se escuchó una risa detrás de Kirito y Klein. Cuando ambos voltearon observaron a una bella joven de 17 años.

De largo pelo negro y ojos color marrón que pasaba a verse algo rojo, un hermoso rostro de tez pálido, posee una gran figura, piernas largas, cintura esbelta y pechos Copa-D. Viste una blusa blanca de manga larga, un protector negro sobre su pecho, cinturón negro, una mini-falda negra que llegaba un poco arriba de sus muslos, una medias negras que cubrían sus largas piernas, botas negras y guantes negros, sobre su espalda esta una [Katana Rookie].

"Eso fue algo divertido" dice la chica con una bella sonrisa "Hime" dijo Kirito observando a la chica "Ha pasado tiempo Kirito" decía la chica sonriendo "Y quien es el chico?" pregunto Kuroyukihime observando a Klein. Él estaba en trance "En… Encantado de C… conocerte, s…soy Klein, sol… soltero, en busca de nov…" pero Klein no pudo terminar, ya que Kirito golpeo su entrepierna "Ah!" grito Klein mientras se sujetaba su entrepierna y giraba por el suelo "Ja! Ja! Ja!" reía Kuroyukihime al observar la escena.

"Recuerda que no puedes sentir dolor" dice Kirito observando a Klein "Lo siento, creo que solo es por costumbre" dijo Klein "Mi nombre es Kuroyukihime, amiga de Kirito y una Beta Test, encantada de conocerte" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Por lo que veo estas tratando de aprender lo básico" dice Kuroyukihime "Ya le dije que lo importante es su movimiento inicial" dijo Kirito "Eso ya lo entendí, pero ese animal sigue moviéndose" decía Klein mirando al jabalí.

"Si realizas el movimiento inicial correcto" dice Kuroyukihime. Ella recogió una piedra, de pronto la piedra empezó a brillar en un color rojo "Y activas tu [Sword Skill], el sistema se encargara de hacer el resto" dijo Kuroyukihime. Ella lanzo la piedra, esta salió disparada como una bala dándole al jabalí, el jabalí furioso por el golpe corre rápidamente hacia Kirito "Es justo como ella lo hizo" decía Kirito mientras esquivaba con facilidad al jabalí.

"Primer movimiento" dice Klein "Como puedo explicarlo, has una pausa y cuando sientas el Skill activarse, déjalo explotar" dijo Kirito. El detuvo la envestida del jabalí con su espada "Explotar?" pregunto Klein "Cuando sientas el Skill activarse, solo lo sueltas" responde Kuroyukihime. Klein coloco su daga sobre su hombro, esta empezó a brillar en un resplandor rojo. Unas sonrisas aparecieron en los rostro de Kirito y Kuroyukihime, Kirito pateo al jabalí, el salió corriendo directo hacia Klein.

En un rápido movimiento, Klein paso sobre el jabalí cortándolo con su daga con gran velocidad, el jabalí se destruyó en destellos azules "Bien!" exclamo Klein con alegría alzando sus manos "Felicitaciones" dice Kirito sonriendo "Lo malo es que ese jabalí es tan débil como lo Slimes de otros juegos" dijo Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Eh! Es enserio, yo pensaba que era un jefe de nivel medio" decía Klein sorprendido. Una pequeña risa por parte de Kuroyuki se escuchaba en el lugar.

"Tienes que estar bromeando" dice Kirito. Klein empezó a practicar el Skill con su daga "Es emociónate no es así" dijo Kirito sonriendo "Sí que lo es!" grito Klein con alegría "Hay muchas habilidades? Como Herrería y Agricultura?" pregunto Klein "Así es, existe un número ilimitado de habilidades, sin embargo, en este juego la magia no existe" responde Kuroyukihime "Un RPG sin magia, es una decisión audaz" decía Klein sonriendo "Lo divertido es mover tu cuerpo mientras peleas" dice Kirito sonriendo.

"Tienes razón!" exclamo Klein con alegría "Sera mejor ir a la siguiente zona" dice Kuroyukihime mientras empezaba a caminar "Ella tiene razón, si queremos más Exp y Col debemos ir a zonas con monstros con más de 2 lvs de diferencia" dijo Kirito mientras seguía Kuroyukihime "Muy bien! Sigamos!" exclama Klein. Durante horas Kirito y Kuroyukihime le enseñaron lo básico a Klein, el cielo en Aincrad se había teñido de un color naranja, ya era el atardecer.

"No puedo creerlo, aunque lo vea, aun no creo que esto sea un juego, quien lo hizo es un genio" dice Klein observando el cielo "Estoy contento de haber nacido en esta era" dijo Klein sonriendo "Exageras mucho" decía Kuroyukihime "Esta es la primera vez que juego!" exclama Klein "Es la primera vez que usas el NerveGear?" pregunta Kirito "Así es, corrí lo más pronto posible a comprar el hardware de SAO, tuve suerte de conseguir una de las 10 mil copias, aunque ustedes son diez veces más afortunados al estar en el Beta Test" contesto Klein observando a Kirito y Kuroyukihime.

"Escuche que solo mil estuvieron en el Beta Test" dice Klein "Y que tan lejos llegaron en el Beta Test?" pregunto Klein "Luego de un par de meses, solo llegamos al piso 10" responde Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Esta vez solo nos tomara un mes" dijo Kirito con una sonrisa "Están muy metidos en esto" decía Klein sonriendo "Para ser honesto, durante el Beta Test, SAO era en lo único que podía pensar durante día y noche" dice Kirito "Soy testigo de ello" dijo Kuroyukihime con una sonrisa.

"En este mundo, una espada te puede llevar a donde tú quieras" dice Kirito sacando su espada "Mi espada me llevara a donde desee, aunque yo me siento más viva en este mundo virtual, que estar en el mundo real" dijo Kuroyukihime tocando su katana "Entonces deseas continuar?" pregunto Kirito mientras guardaba su espada "Claro que sí! Pero me muero de hambre, me desconectare un rato" responde Klein "Comer aquí solo te hará pensar que no tienes hambre" decía Kuroyukihime.

"Ya ordene una pizza caliente para las 5:30" dice Klein sonriendo "Estas muy preparado" dijo Kirito. Kuroyukihime solo reía ante las payasadas de ambos chicos "Si! Una vez que coma volveré. Oigan! Más tarde me uniré con unos amigos que conocí de otro juego, que dicen, quieren conocerlos?" pregunta Klein. Ante esto Kirito se puso algo serio, Kuroyukihime había visto la reacción de Kirito "_Tengo que hacer algo con eso, aprovechare esta ocasión para que Kirito sea más sociable_" pensaba Kuroyukihime.

"Si no quieren estas bien, los presentare en otra oportunidad" dice Klein "Disculpa" dijo Kirito "Muchas gracias por lo que me han enseñado, se los compasare en otra ocasión, muchas gracias por todo, espero poder verlos después" decía Klein "Si aún hay cosas que quieras saber no olvides preguntar, puedes mandarnos un mensaje" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Si! Lo hare!" exclama Klein. En ese momento Klein saco su menú, él estaba preparándose para desconectarse.

"Eh? No hay opción para desconectarse" dice Klein checando el menú "Mira con más atención" dijo Kirito "No, no está aquí" decía Klein "Al final del menú principal" dice Kuroyukihime. Ella abrió su menú, de pronto Kuroyukihime se sorprendió al observar que no estaba la opción [Log Out] "Es verdad, no está" dijo Kuroyukihime sorprendida "Es el primer día después del Beta, es normal que haya algún Bug, seguro que la gente del servidor debe estar asustada" decía Klein "Tú también lo estarás" dice Kirito.

"Son las 5:25" dice Kirito señalando el reloj a lado del menú "Mi pizza de teriyaki mayo y mi ginger ale!" exclama Klein "Hay alguna otra forma de desconectarse?" pregunta Klein "No la hay, un jugador solo puede desconectarse por medio del menú" responde Kuroyukihime "No puede ser, debe haber alguna otra forma" dijo Klein "No la hay" decía Kirito "Tampoco hay una forma de desconectarse por emergencia manual" dice Kuroyukihime.

"Entonces solo me quitare el NerveGear" dice Klein mientras sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos "No puedes, nosotros no podemos mover nuestros cuerpos reales" dijo Kirito "El NerveGear intercepta todo lo que hacemos, ordenándole a nuestros cuerpos aquí en SAO" decía Kuroyukihime "Debemos esperar a que arreglen el Bug?" pregunta Klein "Es eso, o que alguien del mundo real nos remueva el NerveGear" responde Kirito "Yo vivo solo" dice Klein "Igual yo" dijo Kuroyukihime.

"Vivo con mi madre y mi hermana, pero estoy seguro que no se darán cuenta de nada hasta la hora de la cena" dice Kirito. En ese momento Klein agarro los hombros de Kirito "Cuantos años tiene tu hermana?" pregunto Klein. Kirito solo le propino una patada en la entrepierna a Klein "Ah!" exclama Klein "Oh! Eso cierto, no hay dolor" dijo Klein "Esto es extraño, no parece un Bug, no ha habido anuncios y no hay ningún GM conectado" decía Kuroyukihime. En ese momento la campana del [Pueblo de los Comienzos] empezó a tocar, en ese instante Kirito, Kuroyukihime y Klein desaparecieron en destellos azules.

_**Piso 1. Pueblo de los Comienzos, Castillo de Hierro Negro…**_

Kirito, Kuroyukihime y Klein aparecieron en medio de la plaza, miles de jugadores empezaron aparecer en la plaza "Una teletransportación forzada" dice Kirito. Todos los jugadores estaban algo confundidos, en ese momento un mensaje de color rojo apareció en el cielo.

**[Peligro] [Sistema de Anuncio]**

Miles de mensajes de color rojo aparecieron en el cielo, de ellos una especie de gelatina roja empezó a caer, la gelatina empezó a unirse "Que es eso?" preguntaba Klein. De la gelatina apareció una figura extraña, tiene una gabardina roja con capucha, no tiene rostro ni cuerpo, de sus mangas colgaban unos guantes blancos, parecían flotando "**Atención jugadores, bienvenidos a mi mundo, mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko**" dice la figura extraña.

"**En este momento soy la única persona que puede controlar este mundo, estoy seguro que ya se dieron cuenta que el botón [Log Out] desapareció del menú principal, pero esto no es un defecto del juego. Esa es una de las características de Sword Art Online**" dice Akihiko "**No pueden desconectarse por su cuenta y ninguna persona de afuera puede retirar el NerveGear, si intentan hacerlo, el NerveGear emitirá una poderosa micro-onda destruyendo su cerebro y por supuesto su vida**" dijo Akihiko.

"Debe de estar bromeando" dice Klein "Es cierto que el NerveGear funciona con micro-ondas, si no hubiera seguridad podría freír nuestros cerebros" dijo Kirito "Si cortamos el poder?" pregunta Klein "El NerveGear posee una batería interna" responde Kirito "**Desafortunadamente algunas familias ignoraron estas advertencias, como resultado 213 jugadores han muerto**" decía Akihiko. De pronto miles de pantallas aparecieron alrededor de Akihiko, todas eran noticias sobre las muertes de los 213 jugadores.

"**Como verán, estas noticias están apareciendo alrededor del mundo, están reportando todo sobre SAO y reportando las muertes de los 213 jugadores. Espero se relajen y traten de acabar el juego, recuerden esto, ya no hay manera de revivir, si mueren será el fin**" dice Akihiko "**Solo hay una forma de escapar, es terminar el juego, deben pasar los 100 pisos de Aincrad, vencer a todos los Boss y habrán completado el juego**" dijo Akihiko.

"Eso es imposible! Ni siquiera los Beta Test llegaron tan alto!" grito Klein "**Durante el Beta Test fui sorprendido, yo programe el Beta para que los jugadores no llegaran a más del Piso 5, pero 5 jugadores me sorprendieron, ellos llegaron hasta el Piso 10**" dice Akihiko "_**Kirito, Kuroyukihime, Strea, Eldrie y Sortiliena, todos ellos han superado mis expectativas**_" pensaba Akihiko "**Finalmente, añadí un regalo a su Item Storage, por favor véanlo ustedes mismos**" dijo Akihiko.

En ese momento todos los jugadores revisaron su Item "Un espejo" dice Kirito observando el espejo. En ese momento todos los jugadores empezaron a brillar en un color azul, cuando los brillos desaparecieron dejaron a la vista a un joven Kirito de 14 años "Kirito, estas bien?" pregunto un joven. De 24 años, de pelo rojo rebelde, de ojos negros, tiene una pequeña barbilla "Quién eres?" preguntó Kirito. Cuando ambos observaron sus rostros en el espejo, se dieron cuenta que eran sus rostros reales.

"Eso significa, que tú eres Klein!" exclama Kirito "Kirito" dice una voz a lado de Kirito. Cuando Kirito voltea, ve a una bella joven de 14 años de largo pelo negro liso, de piel blanca, de ojos rojos "Hime?" pregunta Kirito sorprendido "Wow! Es hermosa" dijo Klein embobado "Te ves muy bien Kirito" decía Kuroyukihime con una sonrisa "Lo mismo puedo decir Hime" dice Kirito sorprendido "Como es esto posible?" pregunta Klein "El Scan y el ajuste del NerveGear dio todos nuestros datos físicos" responde Kirito.

"**En estos momentos se preguntan, porque yo, Kayaba Akihiko, el desarrollador del NerveGear y creador de Sword Art Online hace esto. Ya alcance mi meta, cree Sword Art Online por una razón, crear este mundo e intervenir en él, por fin mi meta está completa**" dice Akihiko "**Con esto termina el lanzamiento de Sword Art Online. Buena suerte jugadores**" dijo Akihiko. En ese momento convirtiéndose en humo rojo, el desapareció elevándose al cielo.

Todo el mundo entro en pánico, gritos eran escuchado por todo el lugar _¡Déjenme salir!_ En ese momento Kirito agarro los brazos de Klein y Kuroyukihime, ellos entraron en pequeño callejón "En este momento partiré a la siguiente Aldea, vengan conmigo" dice Kirito "Si lo que dijo Kayaba es verdad, la única forma de sobrevivir es haciéndote más fuerte" dijo Kirito "Los recursos en un MMORPG virtual son limitados, la Exp, dinero, los materiales, si pasamos más tiempo aquí, tardaremos mucho en que vuelvan aparecer" decía Kuroyukihime.

"Pronto los lugares cercanos del [Pueblo de los Comienzos] empezaran a ser saqueados, debemos ir rápido al siguiente pueblo, al igual que Hime, conozco todos los caminos, así como las áreas peligrosas. Vengan conmigo" dice Kirito "Lo haré" dijo Kuroyukihime con una sonrisa "Lo siento, pase toda la noche haciendo fila con mis amigos pare comprar el juego, ellos aún están todavía en la plaza, no puedo dejarlos" decía Klein "Sé que me ayudaron mucho, no se preocupen, vayan a la siguiente Aldea" dice Klein sonriendo.

"Solía ser el líder de un Gremio en el último juego que estaba, puedo usar lo que me enseñaron para avanzar" dice Klein sonriendo "Muy bien, entonces aquí nos despedimos, si sucede algo envíanos un mensaje" dijo Kirito con tristeza "Lo haré" decía Klein sonriendo "Kirito, Kuroyukihime, fue muy agradable haberlos conocidos, de verdad son muy simpáticos" dice Klein. Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de Kirito y Kuroyukihime "Esa cara sin lavar que tienes se te ve mejor" dijo Kirito sonriendo.

Una pequeña risa salió de la boca de Kuroyukihime "Buena suerte!" grito Klein. El regreso corriendo a la plaza "Tienes el bonus del Beta?" pregunta Kirito "Claro que si" responde Kuroyukihime. Ambos empezaron a mover en su Menu e Item Storage, de pronto ambos cambiaron de atuendo y arma. Kirito tiene en su mano la [Anneal Blade], una espada de color morado, con la guardia de color gris, en su espalda apareció el [Coat Midnight], un abrigo de color negro con detalles de color azul en brazos y hombros.

Kuroyukihime tiene en su mano la [Queen Knightsword], un sable negro sin guardia, el sable tiene pequeños detalles rojos, el filo es completamente negro, en la espalda de Kuroyukihime apareció el [Black Lotus], una gabardina de manga larga, con un cuello alto, no tiene botones, solo un cinturón negro en la cintura, este caía hacia abajo, llegando un poco arriba de sus tobillos "Black Lotus? Así que lo conservaste?" pregunto Kirito "Fue un regalo tuyo, además gracias a esta gabardina recibí mi apodo en el Beta" responde Kuroyukihime sonriendo

"Tu apodo, casi lo había olvidado" dice Kirito "Lista para marchar Princesa Oscura?" pregunta Kirito sonriendo "Por supuesto Espadachín Negro" responde Kuroyukihime con una sonrisa. Kirito y Kuroyukihime empezaron a correr por las praderas cerca del [Pueblo de los Comienzos], ellos derrotaban a todos monstros en su camino, jabalís y lobos "_Debo tratar de ponerme en contacto con Argo, ella puede ayudarme con el problema social de Kirito_" pensaba Kuroyukihime mientras corrían por la pradera.

"_Además, de esta forma será más fácil mi idea de formar un Gremio_" piensa Kuroyukihime con una sonrisa. Kirito destruía unos lobos en su camino "_Sugu, Mama, les prometo que sobreviviré a este mundo, les prometo que saldré de este juego para verlas de nuevo_" pensaba Kirito mientras acaba con unos lobos a su paso "Yo te ayudare a salir de aquí Kirito" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Yo prometo sacarte de aquí, Hime" dijo Kirito sonriendo "Ambos saldremos de aquí" decía Kirito con una sonrisa.

* * *

**No Olviden Comentar**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Aqui el nuevo capiulo. Disculpen la demora**

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Beater

Mundo Real. Japón, Tokio…

"Así que este era tu plan, Kayaba" dice una joven. Ella es una hermosa mujer de 26 años, tiene el pelo negro corto, de ojos negros, viste una blusa blanca con una falda negra pegada, unas medias blancas y zapatillas negras, tiene puesta una bata de laboratorio blanca. Ella es Koujiro Rinko "Esto no es algo normal, no hay manera de despertarlos, parece ser que la única manera de sacar a todos los jugadores es ganando el juego" dijo Rinko enojada "Tal vez no pueda despertarlos, pero sin duda puedo ayudarlos, Kayaba sello todos los ID de todos los involucrados en SAO, pero sin duda no sabe de mi ID secreto" decía Rinko sonriendo.

**ID Yui**

**[Accepted]**

Rinko comenzó a buscar todo lo relacionado con el proyecto SAO en la computadora de Kayaba "Que es esto?" pregunta Rinko. Ella encontró un archivo secreto del proyecto SAO "[Double Sword] con [Star Burst Stream] y [Black Lotus] con [Nega Nebulus], dos de las 10 [Unique Ability], has pensado en todo Kayaba, sin duda es un juego bastante completo" dice Rinko. Poco después, Rinko encontró la lista de jugadores "Es extraño? Porque Kayaba marcaria estos 5 jugadores, tal vez sean importantes para él, la pregunta es, porque?" dijo Rinko. Ella observaba los 5 jugadores marcados.

"Kirito, Kuroyukihime, Strea, Eldrie y Sortiliena, han sido seleccionados por Kayaba para poseer [Unique Ability]" dice Rinko. Ella estudio el historial de los 5 jugadores "Ya veo, los 5 mejores calificados en el Beta de SAO, esto lo resuelve un poco, ellos me podrían ayudar, solo necesito una forma de comunicarme con ellos" dijo Rinko. En el último archivo, encontró todos los datos relacionados con el NeverGear "Esto puede serme útil, tal vez pueda encontrar una manera de neutralizar el sistema nervioso del NeverGear y ser capaz de sacar a todos los jugadores" dijo Rinko sonriendo.

Sword Art Online…

_**Piso 1. Bosque Prohibido.**_

Kirito y Kuroyukihime caminaban por el bosque "Para que quieres otra espada, ya tienes una [Anneal Blade]" dice Kuroyukihime "Siempre es bueno tener más de una, puede ser útil, además tu deseas terminar la misión [Secret Medicine Of The Forest]" dijo Kirito sonriendo "Bueno, eso es cierto" decía Kuroyukihime. En ese momento, pequeñas plantas con grandes bocas aparecieron alrededor de Kirito y Kuroyukihime "Son [Little Nepent], debemos buscar los [Little Nepent Flower] para obtener un [Little Nepent Ovule]" dice Kirito. Ambos comenzaron atacar las plantas con sus espadas.

Kirito y Kuroyukihime atacaban y destruían toda planta a su paso "Este es un buen lugar para subir de nivel, nuestro único problema será no encontrarnos contra las [Little Nepent Fruit], las trampas que activan serán peligrosas" decía Kirito "Pienso que una semana entrenando en este lugar será suficiente para el primer Boss" dice Kuroyukihime "Es verdad, es un buen lugar, también debemos comunicarnos con Argo, necesitamos toda la información disponible" dijo Kirito "Muy bien, me contactare con ella más tarde" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo. Ambos empezaban a atacar a las [Little Nepent].

Una Semana Después…

_**Piso 1. Horunka Village…**_

**Kirito – Lv. 15**

**Kuroyukihime – Lv. 14**

Kirito y Kuroyukihime entraron a la villa, ellos observaron muchos jugadores entrando a la armería y con el comerciante "Parece ser que todos han tomado enserio el juego" dice Kuroyukihime "Es lo mejor" dijo Kirito. Ellos caminaron hacia el hotel del pueblo, cerca del hotel vieron a una pequeña joven, de pelo corto castaño de ojos marrones, viste una capa gris de cuerpo completo, en su rostro tiene unas pequeñas marcas de rata "Han llegado tarde" decía la joven "Lo siento, Argo, nos entretuvimos un poco" dice Kuroyukihime.

"No importa, igual siempre son así" dice Argo. Los 3 entraron al hotel, ellos se sentaron en una mesa alejada de todos "Que has encontrado, Argo?" pregunto Kirito "No mucho, parece ser que más de la mitad de los jugadores se han tomado el juego enserio, también están los arreglos del juego, esta vez no tiene nada que ver con el Beta" responde Argo "El primer Boss aún no se ha encontrado y mañana se hará una reunión sobre el primer Boss, creo que harán bien si asisten" dijo Argo sonriendo "También, ya se ha lanzado la [Strategy Guide by Area] como lo pidieron" decía Argo sonriendo.

"Muchas gracias, Argo, estoy segura que esta guía ayudara a muchos jugadores a sobrevivir" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo "No me lo tienes que agradecer, la mayor parte la hicieron ustedes, Hime, sin la información obtenida sería imposible lanzar la guía" dijo Argo "Muy bien, entonces mañana asistiremos a la reunión" decía Kirito "Por cierto, Ki-Bou, has pensado en abrir un gremio, estoy segura que serias un muy buen líder" dice Argo sonriendo "No lo hare, sabes que voy solo" dijo Kirito "No te preocupes, yo lo convenceré" susurro Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

_**Piso 1. Tolbana…**_

Un grupo de jugadores esta reunido en la plaza de la cuidad, un joven de pelo azul algo largo de ojos azules, viste un pantalón azul, playera azul, botas cafés, un protector café en su pecho con un escudo café y una espada larga "Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, mi nombre es Diavel" dice el joven "Me gusta considerar mi clase como Caballero" dijo Diavel sonriendo "Ja! Ja! No hay un sistema de clases" decía un Player "Hoy! Nuestro grupo encontró la sala del Boss al final de este piso" dice Diavel "Enserio!" exclaman los Players.

"Tenemos que derrotar al Boss, pasar al segundo piso y decirles a todos los que están en el [Pueblo de los Comienzos] que es posible ganar este juego. Todos los que estamos aquí compartimos este deber" dice Diavel. Los jugadores empezaron aplaudir ante las palabras de Diavel, unas sonrisas están presentes en los rostros de Kirito y Kuroyukihime "Es bueno hablando" dijo Kuroyukihime "Tiene un actitud de líder" decía Kirito sonriendo "Muy bien, entonces empezaremos con el plan, primero que todo nos dividiremos en equipos, un equipo ordinario no tiene oportunidad ante el Boss" dice Diavel.

"Tenemos que hacer un grupo de asalto utilizando varios grupos" dice Diavel. Los jugadores empezaron a formar equipos, al final solo quedaron Kirito, Kuroyukihime y una jugador encapuchado "Ella está sola" dijo Kuroyukihime "Sola? Es una chica?" pregunto Kirito "Ja! Eres muy denso, Kirito-Kun" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo. Ambos se acercaron a la chica encapuchada "Te dejaron sola" dice Kirito "Kirito, eso fue grosero!" grito Kuroyukihime "No me dejaron sola, solo me mantuve alejada porque parece que ya todos se conocen" dijo la joven.

"Eres un jugador solitario. Te parece bien si formamos equipo" dice Kirito "Tienes muy poco tacto hacia las personas, Kirito-Kun" dijo Kuroyikihime "Diavel, menciono que no podemos vencer al Boss solos, es mejor hacer un equipo solo por esta vez" decía Kirito "_Luego se pregunta por qué no tiene amigos_" pensaba Kuroyukihime suspirando. Kirito empezó a mover el [Menu], al final una invitación de [Party] fue enviada a la joven, la joven acepto enseguida "Ah! Te llamas Asuna, es un bonito nombre" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

"Gracias" dice Asuna "Bien, todos listos, entonces" dijo Diavel "Esperen un momento!" se escuchó un grito. Un joven de pelo castaño parado en tres puntas de ojos cafés salto a lado de Diavel "Yo soy Kibaou, quiero decir algo antes de enfrentarnos al Boss. Algunos de ustedes tienen que disculparse por los 200 que han muerto hasta ahora" decía Kibaou. Unas expresiones frías aparecieron en los rostros de Kirito y Kuroyukihime "Kibaou-San, te refieres a los Beta Testers" dice Diavel "Claro que sí!" grita Kibaou "El día que este maldito juego empezó, los Beta abandonaron a los principiantes" dijo Kibaou.

"Tomaron los lugares fáciles para subir y las misiones fáciles para ellos mismos, para que ellos solos pudieron aumentar de nivel y entonces, ignoraron al resto de nosotros" dice Kibaou "Estoy seguro que alguien aquí estuvo en el Beta, deberían arrodillarse y disculparse y entregar todos los objetos y dinero que han juntado, de otra manera, no podemos confiar en que ellos serán leales haciendo grupo" dijo Kibaou "Puedo hablar?" decía un hombre. Muy alto, moreno de ojos negros con una pequeña barba "Mi nombre es Agil" dice el hombre.

"Kibaou-San, quiero ver si entendí, dices que por que los Beta Testers no cuidaron de los principiantes, muchos de ellos murieron, por esta razón los Beta Testers deben asumir la responsabilidad y dar compensación" dice Agil "Así es" dijo Kibaou. Agil saco un pequeño libro café "Conseguiste esta guía en el pueblo? Fue proporcionada gratis en las tiendas" pregunto Agil "Si la obtuve! Y eso que tiene que ver" responde Kibaou "Las personas que distribuyeron esta guía fueron los Beta Testers" decía Agil "Enserio?" preguntaron los Players.

"Escuchen! Todos tenían el acceso a esta información y aun si, muchos jugadores murieron. Pensé que el tema de discusión aquí seria sobre lo que podemos aprender de sus muertes y como eso puede ayudarnos a derrotar al Boss" dice Agil. Kabaou se fue a sentar gruñendo de enojo "Muy bien, entonces podemos continuar. Hace un día, la guía fue actualizada, posee la información del primer Boss. De acuerdo a ella, el primer Boss se llama [Illfang The Kobold Lord], está protegido por [Ruin Kobold Sentinels], está armado con una hacha y un escudo" dijo Diavel.

"Tiene cuatro barras de HP y cuando la última barra entra en rojo, cambia su arma a una [Talwar] y su rango de ataque cambia" dice Diavel "Con esto concluye la información de batalla. Por último, el dinero será distribuido automáticamente, la EXP será para el grupo que destruya el Boss y quien reciba un [Item] se lo queda. Partiremos mañana a las 10:00 am, pueden retirarse" dijo Diavel. Asuna comenzó a retirarse, detrás de ella iban Kirito y Kuroyukihime, Diavel observo a Kirito y Kuroyukihime con sospecha.

_**Piso 1. Tolbana. Plaza Central…**_

Asuna estaba comiendo una pieza de pan "Es bueno, no es así" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo. Asuna solo la miro "Podemos sentarnos" dijo Kuroyukihime. Ella y Kirito se sentaron a lado de Asuna, ambos sacaron una pieza de pan "De verdad crees que es bueno?" pregunta Asuna "Por supuesto, hemos estado comiendo una pieza de pan una vez al día" responde Kuroyukihime "Kirito-Kun, me lo podrías prestar" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo. Kirito movió su [Menú], un pequeño frasco gris apareció.

"Trata de ponerlo en el pan" dice Kirito. Asuna toco el frasco, una pequeña mescla apareció en su mano, ella coloco la mescla en el pan "Crema" dijo Asuna sorprendida. Ella comenzó a comer la pieza de pan rápidamente "Es la recompensa por una misión, [The Heifer Strikes], si quieres podemos decirte el truco" decía Kuroyukihime "No vine a este pueblo a comer comida deliciosa" dice Asuna "Entonces para qué?" pregunta Kuroyukihime "Para poder seguir siendo yo, prefiero luchar que estar sentada sin hacer nada" responde Asuna.

"Incluso si muero ante un monstro, no pienso perder ante este juego, ante este mundo" dice Asuna. Kirito solo observaba a Asuna "No me gustaría que un compañero mío muriera, así que, no mueras mañana" dijo Kirito. El comenzó alejarse "Te veo en el hotel, Hime" decía Kirito "Él es extraño" susurro Asuna "Kirito-Kun no tiene nada de tacto con las mujeres" dice Kuroyukihime "Bueno es mejor prepararnos, dime algo, has estado en un grupo antes?" pregunto Kuroyukihime "No" contesta Asuna "Ya veo, tendré que enseñarte desde el principio" dijo Kuroyukihime.

"Déjame ver tu menú" dice Kuroyukihime. Asuna comenzó a mover su [Menú], Kuroyukihime se sorprendió cuando observo que los puntos de Asuna estaban sin tocar "No has usado tus puntos de distribución" dijo Kuroyukihime sorprendida "Eso es malo?" pregunto Asuna confundida "Esto será muy largo" decía Kuroyukihime "Mira, los puntos de distribución aumenta tu fuerza, STR poder de ataque, CON es la defensa, AGI es la velocidad, INT es la inteligencia, te ayuda aumentar tu ataque mágico y WIS aumenta tu magia, conocido como SP" explico Kuroyukihime.

**Asuna – Lv. 13**

"Aunque es extraño ver que este juego tiene INT y WIS suponiendo que SAO no tiene magia" dice Kuroyukihime confundida "Bueno, tu posees un [Wind Fleuret], es un estoque que enfoca más a la velocidad, la fuerza es importante, necesitas aumentar tu defensa y no creo que necesites un escudo ya que disminuirá tu velocidad" dijo Kuroyukihime "Que debo hacer?" pregunto Asuna "Nivela tu STR y CON, y aumenta con mayoridad tu AGI, estoy segura que después de este ajuste traerás muchas sorpresas, Asuna" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

_**Piso 1. Campo Forestal…**_

Kirito caminaba por el bosque, el comenzó a mover su [Menu] "Hime y Asuna están retrasadas, que las habrá entretenido" dice Kirito. En un instante, sus ropas y arma cambiaron, ahora viste su [Coat Of Midnight] y en su mano apareció su [Anneal Blade] "No dejare que nadie en mi grupo muera" dijo Kirito con seriedad. En ese instante, Kuroyukihime y Asuna llegaron a lado de Kirito "Estas listo?" pregunta Kuroyukihime "Por supuesto" responde Kirito sonriendo.

Kuroyukime empezó a mover su [Menu], en su mano apareció una espada, esta es la [Queen Knightsword], una espada larga de color negro con un mango de color plateado "Vamos, debemos derrotar al Boss y pasar al siguiente piso" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo. Ambos empezaron su camino hacia él [Laberinto], cuando llegaron encontraron un grupo de jugadores frente a la entrada "Bien, parece que estamos, vamos a entrar" dijo Diavel. Todos empezaron a entrar al [Laberinto].

_**Piso 1. Laberinto. Sala del Boss…**_

"Escuchen todos, solo tengo una cosa que decirles, ganaremos!" dice Diavel. En ese momento, un enorme monstro con apariencia de una rata de color rojo, viste un taparrabo azul, en sus manos tiene un escudo y un hacha, él es [Illfang The Kobold Lord], en destellos azules aparecieron pequeños monstros rojos con armaduras, ellos son los [Ruin Kobold Sentinel] "Comiencen el ataque!" exclama Diavel. Todos los jugadores se lanzaron hacia los monstros.

"Escuadrón A y C, cambien" dice Diavel. Illfang se lanzó hacia los jugadores "Aquí viene! Escuadrón B cubran" dijo Diavel. Agil y Kibaou usaron sus armas para detener a Illfang "Escuadrón C prepárense para cambiar y estén alertas" decía Diavel "Escuadrón, D, E y F mantengan a los centinelas alejados" dice Diavel "Muy bien" dijo Kirito. El uso su espada para atacar a un centinela "Aquí viene otro" decía Asuna. A una increíble velocidad, ella ataco a dos centinelas con su estoque "_Pensaba que era una novata, pero es increíble, apenas y puedo ver sus movimientos_" pensó Kirito.

"_Como lo imaginaba, a pesar de no ser una Beta Testers, Asuna es una excelente jugadora, de seguir así se volverá una de los jugadores más fuertes_" pensaba Kuroyukihime sonriendo. En ese momento, el HP de Illfang llego a 5%, el tiro su hacha y su escudo "Parece ser que la información era correcta" dice Kibaou sonriendo "Retrocedan, yo me encargare de el" dijo Diavel "_Se supone que debemos rodearlo entre todos_" piensa Kirito. Illfang saco una gran espada "_Esa no es una [Talwar], eso es una [Nodachi], debí imaginarlo, esto no es igual que el Beta_" pensó Kirito sorprendido.

"No lo hagas, aléjate de el!" grito Kirito. Illfang empezó a brincar entre las paredes, en un rápido movimiento, el corto con su [Nodachi] a Diavel "Ah!" exclama Diavel de dolor. El salió volando estrellándose en el suelo "Toma la poción de HP" dice Kuroyukihime. Diavel tomo rápidamente la poción, los jugadores estaban luchando contra Illfang "Porque lo hiciste solo" dijo Kuroyukihime "Tu sabes porque, tú y Kirito son Beta Testers" decía Diavel.

"Ibas por el [Item] raro del último golpe del Boss, tú también eres un Beta Testers" dice Kuroyukihime. Kirito y Asuna aparecieron a lado de Kuroyukihime "Vamos" dijo Kirito. Ellos se lanzaron hacia Illfang, el ataco con su [Nodachi] pero Kirito cubrió el ataque con su espada, Asuna y Kuroyukihime iban atacar, pero Illfang reacciono rápido, el ataco a Asuna, pero su ataque solo roso su capucha destruyéndola al instante. Asuna es una hermosa joven de larga cabellera castaña de ojos color miel.

En un rápido movimiento, Asuna agito su estoque dándole de lleno a Illfang "Ahí viene de nuevo" dice Kirito. Él estaba deteniendo los ataques de Illfang mientras Asuna y Kuroyukihime atacaban, pero en un movimiento rápido de Illfang, el corto a Kirito por el pecho mandándolo a volar "Kirito-Kun" dijo Kuroyukihime. Ella y Asuna revisaban la condición de Kirito, Illfang se lanzó hacia las chicas, pero el martillo de Agil detuvo el ataque de Illfang, los demás jugadores empezaron atacar a Illfang "Lo detendremos hasta que te recuperes" decía Agil.

"Gracias" dijo Kirito. El tomo rápidamente un poción de HP, Illfang empezó a brincar por la paredes, él iba directo hacia Agil "No te dejare hacerlo" decía Kirito. Antes de que Illfang alcanzara a Agil, Kirito lo corto mandándolo a volar "Es hora del último golpe" dice Kirito. Él se lanzó hacia Illfang deteniendo los ataques con su espada, Asuna comenzó atacar con su estoque a Illfang alejándolo de Kirito, en el último momento, Kuroyukihime ataco a Illfang partiéndolo por la mitad, Illfang exploto en destellos azules.

**[Congratulations] [Bono – Item Adicional] [Coat Of Midnight]**

"Lo hicimos!" exclaman los jugadores "Buen trabajo" dice Asuna "Tu habilidad con la espada es asombrosa, felicidades, esta victoria te pertenece" dijo Agil "Fue un trabajo de todos" decía Kuroyukihime sonriendo. Los jugadores comenzaron a celebrar "Ella es una Beta Testers, conocía los movimientos del Boss y nunca lo dijo!" exclama Kibaou. Todos los jugadores observaron sorprendidos a Kuroyukihime "Un Beta Tester? Nos confundes Kibaou" dice Kirito sonriendo.

"Por favor, no nos compares a mí y a Hime con esos novatos" dice Kirito "Que!" exclama Kibaou "La mayoría de los Beta Tester eran principiantes que ni siquiera sabían cómo subir de nivel, de hecho, ustedes son mejores que ellos, pero nosotros no somos como ustedes" dijo Kirito sonriendo "Nosotros llegamos más alto que cualquier persona durante el Beta, la razón por la cual conocíamos los movimientos del Boss fue porque peleamos con otros monstros de arriba con las mismas habilidades" decía Kirito.

"Sabemos mucho más que todos, más que cualquier proveedor de información" dice Kirito "Que! Eso es peor que un Beta Tester, estás haciendo trampa, eres un tramposo" dijo Kibaou "Eres un Beater!" grito Kibaou "_Kirito-Kun, tu estas tratando de salvar a los demás Beta Tester_" pensó Kuroyukihime sorprendida "Beater, me gusta cómo suena" decía Kirito sonriendo. En un instante, el [Coat Of Midnight] apareció sobre Kuroyukihime "Sera mejor que a partir de hoy no nos confundan con esos novatos" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo.

Kirito y Kuroyukihime comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del segundo piso, Asuna fue detrás de ellos "Esperen!" exclama Asuna "Quiero agradecerles por toda su ayuda" dice Asuna "Eres fuerte Asuna, así que si alguien en quien confías te invita unirte a su gremio, acepta" dijo Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Hay un límite muy grande a lo que puedes hacer como un jugador solitario" decía Kirito "Que harán ustedes?" pregunta Asuna "Seguir hacia adelante" contestan Kirito y Kuroyukihime. Ambos entraron por el portal hacia el segundo piso.

_**Piso 2. Acantilado Montañoso…**_

Cuando Kirito y Kuroyukihime salieron del portal, ellos se encontraron dentro de un acantilado "Aun recuerdo esto muy bien" dice Kuroyukihime sonriendo "La cuidad de [Urbus] y el pueblo [Marome] están a kilómetros de aquí, tenemos que ir rápidamente, llenar nuestras provisiones e ir hacia la cabaña en la cima de la montaña para desbloquear la habilidades de [Artes Marciales]" dijo Kirito "Lo que hiciste allá atrás fue muy valiente, Kirito-Kun, aunque ahora seremos mal vistos por todos los jugadores" decía Kuroyukihime.

"Pequeños sacrificios por la seguridad de los demás, Hime" dice Kirito sonriendo "_Argo, tienes razón, Kirito-Kun sería un gran líder de gremio_" pensó Kuroyukihime sonriendo "Espero que Diavel no se meta en problemas con los demás jugadores por su condición de Beta Tester" dijo Kuroyukihime "No lo creo, Diavel los ayudo en todo su recorrido, no creo que sean hostiles hacia el" decía Kirito "Tal vez tengas razón" dice Kuroyukihime "Bueno, es hora de partir!" grito Kuroyukihime empezando a correr "Debe tener cuidado, toda el área del 2° piso es montañosa" dijo Kirito "No te oigo, ya estas retrasado!" gritaba Kuroyukihime "Es como una niña" decía Kirito sonriendo "Escuche eso!" grito Kuroyukihime.

* * *

**No olviden comentar. Se aceptan ideas, opiniones y sugerencias.**


End file.
